Duo's Puppy
by Elfie1
Summary: Okay, Duo wants a puppy, and he gets it. Not exactly what he expected though.
1. Mechanical Puppy?

Heero: * is bent over his laptop muttering* Duo: * is leaning over his shoulder, much to the annoyance of Heero* Whatcha doin, Heero? Heero: Piss off, Duo. Duo: The famous ' piss off, Duo' works it's magic again. Why don't you ever piss off, Heero? Heero: Coz I'm not the annoying one! Duo: Oh, I don't know. Let's ask everyone out there what they think. * looks at the audience* Okay people, who's more annoying, Heero or me? Audience: HEERO!!! Relena: Heeeeeeeee-eeeeeeerrrrrrrooooooo!!! *runs down onto the stage and plants a kiss on Heero's cheek* Hi Heero! Duo:* whimpers* It's the stalker. * gets a suggestive glint in his eye* I know, I'll leave them alone. Maybe they'll find that double bed over there useful. * sniggers, then leaves* Relena: Oh, good. We're finally alone. Heero: Piss off Relena. Relena: * pouts* That wasn't very nice, Heero! Heero: Fine then. Relena, I hate you. I do not love you. I hate it when you kiss me. I hate it when you touch me. I hate it how you always interfere with my battles. I hate what you wear. I hate your limousine. I. Hate. you!!! Soo.. Piss OFF!!! Relena: * tear rolls down cheek* Heero: Didn't you hear me? Relena: * another tear rolls down cheek* Heero: * sigh* Grr.. * goes back to whatever he's doing on the computer* Quatre: * walks in holding a cup of tea* Hello Heero, Miss Relena. Would you like to come have tea with me? Relena: * another tear rolls down her cheek as she nods* * allows herself to be led out of the room* Heero: Finally, some piece and quiet. Duo: * walks in, pulls Heero's hair, then walks out* Heero: That's it. * starts thinking of some form of revenge* Hmmm. * lightbulb!* * picks up a pair of scissors* Bye bye, Braidy! * tiptoes out*  
  
Meanwhile. Relena: * has stopped crying and is sipping tea* So Quatre, how are your sisters?  
  
Quatre: Don't. Ask. Relena; Why not? Quatre: I do not want to talk about them. So Relena, I've always wanted to find a bit about you. Would you care to tell me something? Relena: Well, I absolutely adore Heero and pink- Wufei: * walks by* well THAT'S a surprise! I think I'll just faint from shock! * goes off to make a few adjustments to Nataku* Trowa: *walks in, pours himself a cup of tea, and sits down* Hi Quatre, Relena. Relena: Hello Trowa, how are you?  
  
Trowa: Fine thanks. *takes a sip of his tea* Quatre: * is sipping his tea* Relena: * sips her tea* Trowa: * sips again* Quatre: * sips* Relena: * sipping* Duo: * walks in* I wanna get a dog!  
  
Quatre: No, Duo. Duo: * whining* Why not? Quatre: Because dogs are noisy. Duo: Let's see if they reckon a dog would be cool to have * to the audience* Reckon we should get a dog? Audience: Yeah!!!!! Duo: * smugly* Heh. Well, sorry Quatre- boy, but we're gettin' a dog. Trowa: * gets up* I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't bring home a wolf instead. Who knows, maybe having a cute little puppy 'round might be cool. Duo * grabs Trowa's wrist and drags him out* See you guys later!!! Trowa: Whoa, not so fast Duo! The pet store won't run away before you get there. On second thought, maybe it will. Duo: * glares at Trowa* Trowa: Sorry, sorry. Duo: * stops glaring, and keeps pulling Trowa along*  
  
At The Pet Store The Manager: * spots Duo heading towards the shop* quick! Close up before that retard gets here! Sales clerk: * hurries over to lock the door but isn't fast enough* Sorry, boss. The Manager: * sighs* It's okay. We tried. Duo: Hello. We'd like a dog. Trowa: A puppy. Duo: Yeah. A puppy. One with big brown ears and brown eyes that just melt your heart and- Sales clerk: I think we have just the one. * picks up a puppy that fits Duo's description perfectly* Here we go!  
  
Duo: Oh! He's cute! We'll take him * pays them, then leaves, dragging Trowa behind him with one hand, and holding the puppy with the other* The Manager: How long do you reckon it'll take him to realise that it's mechanic? Sales clerk: With his IQ, it'll take him years to figure it out. Shop: * suddenly blows up* Sales clerk: * flying through the air* Apparently he's smarter than we thought. The Manager: * looks at the Sales clerk and grins* Nah. * lands, and dies* Sales clerk: * follows his boss' example* 


	2. TimTams

Disclaimer: Why? Why can't I own Gundam Wing? It's NOT FAIR! Please  
Duo ran through the door, knocking it off it's hinges, as he did every  
time he  
entered the house. It seemed he did this for fun, for he was never the  
one to fix it,  
Heero wouldn't let him.  
  
" You bloody IMBECILE!!!!" Wufei yelled, drawing his katana. " I will  
bloody kill  
you this time!!!!" Duo dropped the puppy and ran out of the room,  
closely  
followed by Wufei swinging his sword about wildly.  
  
" Your turn." Heero muttered to Quatre while typing his hands off,  
attempting to  
type faster than the ' friend' he had around. He was finding it  
increasingly difficult.  
This was Heero's closest ' friend'. She was sixteen and basically a  
goth. But she  
was and awesome typer. As much as Heero hated to admit it, the onna  
was  
typing much faster than he was.  
  
" Damn it Yana! How the hell can you type so fast!" Heero growled at  
the onna.  
  
" Hee-chan, calm down, you know I'm better than you at everything you  
do. How  
many times do I have to tell you?" Yana sighed and brushed her knee-  
length hair  
out of her eyes, which took her a few minutes, then stretched and left  
the room.  
  
" Fine." Quatre groaned and headed off in the direction that Duo and  
Wufei had left in and proceeded to find them in the 6 storey house.  
  
" Don't take any of my TimTams or else Yana." Heero called to Yana,  
who was rummaging around the kitchen.  
  
" What TimTams?"  
  
" WHAT?!?" Heero jumped up from his chair, and, abandoning his  
precious laptop, tore into the kitchen.  
  
" No. TimTams." Yana pronounced clearly, as if Heero was a two year  
old and couldn't understand what he was saying. But Heero wasn't  
paying attention to Yana. His face had gone white and he was searching  
frantically through every drawer in the kitchen.  
  
" DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, also taking off in the direction  
that the others had left in earlier.  
  
Yana opened her bag and pulled out 5 packets of TimTams. " Heh. I know  
that that was really cruel, but i just couldn't resist it!" She picked  
up her laptop and left the deserted house.  
  
~Insert tumbleweed here~  
  
(A/N: Hang on, We forgot the dog! * thoughtfully* And Trowa. We better  
get on with the story)  
  
Trowa bent to pick up the dog. ' Hmm. I wonder why Duo wanted a  
mechanical dog.' The dog barked. ' Maybe he doesn't know. Oh well, I'm  
not going to tell him. Leave that to Heero or Wufei.' Trowa put down  
the dog and walked upstairs. He pushed open his bedroom door and  
found...  
  
~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! That was for all the mean people who put Cliffhangers  
in their stories. Please Review coz review means more story!!!!  
  
~ EL 


	3. Trowa's Girl

Sorry this has taken so long, and sorry it's so short, but I've been busy with another fic which may soon  
come to fanfickie net!!!  
Disclaimer: Do I have to? Please, don't be cruel! Fine. * sighs  
unhappily* I do not  
own Gundam Wing. * bursts out crying* It just wasn't meant to be!!!  
Well, I'll  
live, I think.. ;-;  
To those who updated- Lil Kai Gurl, La- Longa, Hikaru Hayashi,  
Cyberdistroyer-  
yes, cliffhangers are EEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!!! Let  
that be a  
lesson to the lot of ya! Now, on with the story.  
  
~  
He found a girl. Sitting on his bed. She had Long, long shiny blonde  
hair, almost  
as long as Yana's, but not quite. She slept, quite peacefully, on his  
bed. He  
stood, entranced. The girl was so.. so.. what was the word. Rare. She  
wasn't  
beautiful, but to Trowa she was like an angel. He wouldn't have been  
surprised if  
she was an angel.  
" AHHHHHHH!!!!" A scream shook Trowa out of his trance as Duo tore in  
and  
crouched behind him. " Don't let them get me." He whispered. Trowa  
wasn't  
listening. His gaze had gone back to the girl on the bed. Then Duo  
noticed the  
girl.  
" Ooh, who's the chic? Cuuuute.." Duo wolf whistled.  
He didn't answer, as the girl had just stirred. She opened her eyes  
and looked at  
him, unblinkingly. She had pale green eyes which were partly covered  
by her  
bangs. She slowly got up off the bed, now looking slightly confused.  
" Excuse me, I don't believe I know you." She said in a soft voice,  
looking up at  
Trowa. Duo sidestepped him and bowed to the girl.  
" My name is Duo Maxwell. Pleased to meet you, milady."  
" My name is Aiyla. Pleased to meet you Duo. And you are..?" She  
looked up at  
Trowa, peering through her bangs.  
Trowa couldn't seem to get his tongue working properly. He opened his  
mouth to  
tell her his name, but no sound came out.  
" This is Trowa Barton!" Duo glomped Trowa which brought him back to  
his harsh  
reality.  
" Oh, uh. Hi." He blushed and looked away, to be distracted once again  
by Wufei  
and Heero charging into the room waving various sharp objects around.  
Duo  
decided to lighten the mood a tad. " Hey. people? Anybody want a  
carrot?" he  
pulled out a bag of carrots and held them up to Heero and Wufei for  
approval. It  
didn't work. Wufei and Heero didn't seem to be getting closer, just  
running and  
running. 'hmm. this reminds me of something.. ah yes. Monty Python and  
the  
Holy Grail.' He was too busy remembering the first time he watched the  
Holy  
Grail (it was with Yana and they had a lot of 'fun') that he didn't  
notice that Heero  
and Wufei were slowly getting closer, though the room was so big that  
it would  
take them several minutes to reach him, as Trowa kept HeavyArms in his  
bedroom as extra protection. Trowa lead Aiyla out of the room and  
quietly shut  
the door. Duo came out of his memories to a sharp THUNK over the head  
as he  
slid to the floor.  
~  
Again, an apology for it being so short. But it will be longer next  
time, okay! Seeya next time folks!!! 


End file.
